


Ангел умер, да здравствует король!

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Demon!Dean, Drama, Gen, Hurt Castiel, King of Purgatory!Castiel, Post season nine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чужая Благодать постепенно выжигает Кастиэля изнутри. Способа сделать Дина снова человеком они с Сэмом не нашли. И тогда Кастиэль решается на отчаянный шаг...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ангел умер, да здравствует король!

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг R только у первой части, вторая часть PG-13.

  
"Сегодня я расскажу вам историю о человеке, утонувшем в холодных водах океана после потери того, кого он любил.  
Это история о человеке, который умер дважды" (с)

  
  
— Кастиэль, умоляю. Ты умираешь.  
— Я знаю.  
— За этой дверью ждут сотни ангелов, которые с радостью отдадут свою Благодать, чтобы ты жил.  
— Я недостоин подобной жертвы и не приму ее, Ханна. Ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя попросил?  
— Да. Но это не значит, что твой план мне нравится.  
  


***

  
  
Перед тем, как спуститься на Землю, чтобы попрощаться с Сэмом, Кастиэль пробрался в еще одно место. Тюрьму, где Метатрон ждал суда.  
— О, смотрите, кто пожаловал, — скрипуче рассмеялся тот. — Пришел позлорадствовать? Зря. Твой друг мертв. Ты проиграл.  
— Я здесь, чтобы тебя убить, — спокойно произнес Кастиэль, выхватывая клинок и нанося смертельный удар.  
Метатрон даже не успел дернуться и просто сполз по стене, на которой начал проявляться пепельный отпечаток крыльев. Кровь заструилась из его горла, смешиваясь со светом умирающей Благодати. Когда этот свет погас, а из выжженных глазниц повалил дым, Кастиэль молча развернулся и вышел.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты что-нибудь нашел? — спросил Сэм. В его голосе поселилось отчаяние, а под глазами залегли темные круги.  
— Нет, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, — но у меня есть зацепка. Мне нужно будет уехать ненадолго.  
— Это безнадежно, Кас. Мы все перепробовали.  
— Не все, поверь мне. Я отойду на минуту, ладно?  
Сэм кивнул и снова принялся отдирать этикетку от пивной бутылки.  
  
В туалете бара было грязно, пахло рвотой и испражнениями, но Кастиэля это не волновало. Его скрутил приступ обжигающей боли, а из носа поползла красная струйка. К этому добавился привкус крови на языке, а пугать Сэма он не хотел. Тот и так весь извелся из-за тревоги за брата.  
Ирония заключалась в том, что демона, в которого превратился Дин, все устраивало. Он все так же охотился на монстров, пытал своих собратьев, и угрызения совести его больше не мучили. Прежний Дин скорее пустил бы себе пулю в лоб. Сэм и Кас помнили об этом — и не знали ни сна, ни отдыха пытаясь найти лекарство, заклинание, ритуал, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он снова стал человеком. Пока безрезультатно.  
Кастиэль торопливо умылся, прополоскал рот и вернулся за столик.  
— Сэм, обещай, что ты меня дождешься. И присмотришь, чтобы Дин не натворил бед.  
— Я не уверен, что справлюсь.  
— Дин всю свою жизнь оберегал тебя. Теперь твоя очередь.  
  


***

  
  
Кастиэль понимал, что у него осталось мало времени и его сил попросту не хватит на то, чтобы помочь Дину. На идею, где их взять, его натолкнула случайно найденная в библиотеке бункера «Божественная комедия» Данте. Во всем, что создал Господь, имелся смысл. А в бесконечной погоне монстров друг за другом смысла не было.  
Чистилищу нужен был кто-то, кто вновь запустит круг искупления.  
  


***

  
  
…Заклинание для открытия портала Кастиэль нашел на одной из скрижалей, украденных Метатроном.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, он призвал остатки своей Благодати и задал вопрос.  
  
И Чистилище ответило ангелу.  
  


***

  
  
…Кастиэль брел к озеру. Его вел инстинкт. Но тогда, к другому озеру, что на Земле, Кастиэля тащили левиафаны. Они когтями царапали его желудок, рвали его печень острыми тонкими зубами, забивали своей вонью легкие. Под их давлением кожа трескалась, но на ней выступала не кровь, а вязкая черная жижа, стекающая вниз по рукавам плаща. Сейчас эти рукава пропитывались именно кровью. Она буквально кипела в жилах, как молоко в кастрюле, и переливалась через край изо рта и ушей. Сосуды в одном глазу лопнули, и Кастиэль упал, споткнувшись о камень. Встал он не сразу. Спина горела огнем: он уже не мог удерживать крылья внутри весселя — нет, давно его собственного человеческого тела, — и их остовы ножами вспарывали лопающуюся плоть, а перья пеплом оседали в грязь. Кастиэль заставил себя подняться и снова двинулся вперед, как слепой.  
  
От озера несло разложением, хотя он подозревал, что гниющие водоросли тут ни при чем. Там, на дне, думалось ему, лежат тела монстров с вывалившимися языками, распухшие от слишком долгого пребывания в воде, синюшные, расползающиеся под пальцами, если к ним прикоснуться. И наконец-то уродливые не только внутри.  
  
Кастиэль входил в воду медленно, стараясь подавить отвращение. И вновь вспоминал, как левиафаны утянули его на дно, где он взорвался ошметками превратившихся в кровавую кашу внутренностей, как перезрелый арбуз. Хорошо, что Дин и Сэм этого не видели.  
  
Когда волны сомкнулись над его головой, а легкие заполнил мутный кисель из планктона и ряски, тот, кто когда-то был ангелом четверга, испустил свой последний вздох.  
  


***

  
  
Очнулся Кастиэль на берегу. Стянул с себя плащ и пиджак — они больше ему не понадобятся. Закатал рукава рубашки. От указательного пальца на левой руке до самого виска протянулся шрам в виде виноградной лозы.  
  


***

  
  
Если Ханна сдержала слово, то канал связи между Раем и Чистилищем должен был заработать. И Кастиэль знал, кто станет первым искупившим все свои грехи.  
  
Отказ от своей сути и принятие новой роли принесли с собой и новые способности. «Карта» Чистилища разворачивалась в его мозгу, на ней яркими точками светились все те, кто попал сюда после смерти. Одна точка была не красной, а белой.  
  
Кастиэль сосредоточился на своей тени, дождался, когда она зарябила, шагнул в нее, и тут же перенесся на полянку, где Бенни отбивался от троих собратьев. Заметив его, они отступили, а после, повинуясь мысленному приказу, скрылись за деревьями.  
— Ну, здравствуй, — сказал Кастиэль.  
Бенни вздрогнул, впервые смотря на него с ужасом. Прежде он не выказывал ничего, кроме презрения и непонимания, зачем Дин возится с полубезумным ангелом.  
— Тебе нечего бояться, — продолжил Кастиэль. — Твое наказание окончено.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Пора отправляться наверх.  
Кастиэль подошел к Бенни ближе и положил ладони ему на щеки. Тот не сопротивлялся — видимо, от неожиданности. Его кожа начала сморщиваться и таять, а плоть — опадать с костей крупными хлопьями. После на пальцах Кастиэля осталась лишь горстка праха, вскоре унесенного внезапным порывом нехарактерного для этого места чистого и свежего ветра.  
«Спасибо, Ханна».  
  


***

  
  
Кастиэль улыбнулся и снова шагнул внутрь своей тени. Пора было познакомить Кроули с королем Чистилища.


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм покосился на сидевшего рядом Дина (закованного в наручники с енохианскими сигилами) и вздохнул. Он многое бы сейчас отдал, чтобы машину вел старший брат. Переключал радиостанции со скоростью света и шумно отхлебывал из стакана с невкусным дешевым кофе, опасаясь заснуть за рулем после очередной утомительной охоты.  
  
Эти три месяца дались Сэму нелегко. Демон Дин был неуправляем, кровожаден и силен сверх всякой меры. О последних двух пунктах Сэму напоминали периодические боли в левом запястье: кости срослись неправильно, и их пришлось снова ломать. Наверное, следовало радоваться, что он легко отделался: Дин всего-навсего сильно сжал его руку, а не проломил голову. Но Сэм понимал одно – будь на месте Дина любой другой демон, в сердце этого демона давно красовался бы нож Руби или ангельский клинок.  
  
«Не сдавайся, – попросил его Кастиэль. – Дождись меня. Пожалуйста».  
  
«Мы найдем выход, – сказал он. – Я обещаю».  
  
И пропал.  
  
Сэм молился. Звонил. Посылал сообщения. Но абонент оставался недоступен.  
  
«Где ты, Кас?»  
  
«Как продвигаются поиски?»  
  
«Кас, ответь мне».  
  
«Ты там живой вообще?»  
  
«Я волнуюсь».  
  
«Кас».  
  
«Кас, откликнись, черт тебя подери».  
  
И вот сегодня утром от ангела пришло лаконичное сообщение:  
«Амбар, 19:00».  
  
Уточнять, какой именно амбар имелся в виду, Кастиэль не стал. Легенду о том, как он предстал перед тем, кого спас от адских мук, знали все, и на Земле, и на Небесах, и даже в Аду. Сэма удивило только то, что за столько лет вышеупомянутый амбар не развалился и не врос в землю. А на стенах до сих пор виднелись следы символов, нарисованных Дином и Бобби. Было в этом что-то несправедливое. Потому что дом Бобби превратился в руины.  
  
— Как поэтично, – саркастически произнес Дин. – Я должен вспомнить о своей первой встрече с Касом, растрогаться и человечность победит? Вынужден вас разочаровать. Вам некого спасать, Сэмми. Дин Винчестер мёртв.  
  
— Сделай мне большое одолжение, ладно? Заткнись.

  
  
***

  
  
Кастиэль стоял в середине демонской ловушки, держа руки в карманах черного пальто, приняв обманчиво-расслабленную позу, и смотрел на них спокойным ясным взглядом, склонив голову набок.  
— Здравствуйте, Дин, Сэм.  
  
Сэм резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимое препятствие. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, а потом заколотилось быстро и часто, как у кота, которого берет на руки незнакомый ему человек. Весь новый облик Кастиэля – черные джинсы, черный свитер с высоким горлом, пальто и кеды – буквально кричали о том, что что-то непоправимо изменилось.  
  
— Кас, что ты натворил? – прошептал Сэм пересохшими губами.  
  
И одновременно с ним Дин прорычал:  
— Что ты такое?  
  
— Лекарство, – невозмутимо ответил Кастиэль и поднял руку.  
  
В его глазах замерцало серебро, и Сэм ощутил холод в позвоночнике. Он сделал шаг вперед – чтобы заслонить Дина или попробовать остановить Кастиэля, хотя бы словами – но тот шевельнул пальцами, и Сэма отбросило к стене.  
  
Против ожидания он не ушибся. Его мягко опустило на пол. Однако когда Сэм попытался встать, его прижало обратно к холодному бетону.  
  
Кастиэль опять взмахнул рукой, и Дина, шипящего, как змея на сковородке, притянуло внутрь круга.  
  
Дальнейшее Сэм запомнил смутно. Ему показалось, что пентаграмма вспыхнула синими молниями, а с ладоней Каса посыпались искры. Затем раздался нечеловеческий вой. Дин дергался и хрипел, стены амбара ходили ходуном, как при землетрясении. Но больше всего Сэма потрясло лицо Кастиэля – отрешенное, безмятежное и почти равнодушное.  
  
Сколько все это продолжалось, Сэм не сумел бы сказать. Просто в один момент амбар скрипел, аккомпанируя крикам Дина, а через несколько секунд настала оглушительная тишина. Сэму удалось перекатиться на колени, а потом, помогая себе руками, он распрямился во весь рост. В ушах звенело; Сэм коснулся одного уха дрожащими пальцами и вздрогнул, почувствовав что-то мокрое и липкое. Кровь. Он перевел взгляд на Дина. Тот лежал неподвижно, свернувшись в клубок, как эмбрион.  
  
— Кас?  
  
— Дин Винчестер вновь спасен, – сказал Кастиэль. – Он не демон больше. Его душа очистилась от мрака Каиновой печати.  
  
— Но…?  
  
— Я рекомендую отвезти его в больницу. У него может быть шок, дезориентация, обостренное восприятие. Побочный эффект. Эхо демонической сущности.  
  
Серебро растворилось в синеве, возвращая глазам Кастиэля привычный цвет. Но ни теплоты, ни сострадания в них не было. Аура силы окружала его фигуру невидимым щитом, надежно отсекая какое-либо влияние извне, и Сэм не знал, что ему сказать.  
  
— Ты можешь перенести нас к машине? – наконец пробормотал он.  
  
Кас кивнул, щелкая пальцами, и земля ушла у Сэма из-под ног. Его практически швырнуло в сторону «Импалы», и от неожиданности он чуть не ткнулся носом в капот. Дин материализовался на заднем сиденье. Сэм нашарил в кармане ключи, распахнул дверцу и начал стаскивать с себя куртку, чтобы подложить ее Дину под голову. В багажнике нашлись одеяла, и Сэм укрыл его сразу двумя. Все это время Кастиэль стоял рядом и молча наблюдал за его действиями.  
  
— Ты ведь едешь с нами? – спросил Сэм. Вопрос был риторическим, и в груди поселилась колющая боль, когда Кастиэль покачал головой.  
  
— Я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
— На Небеса?  
  
— Нет. Домой. Туда, куда попадают все монстры после своей смерти.  
  
— Чистилище?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Разве это не очевидно? Я – самый главный монстр.  
  
— Кас, что ты сделал?  
  
— То, что я должен был сделать очень давно. У Ада есть Кроули. У Небес – Ханна. У Чистилища не было никого, и его главное предназначение забылось. Искупление. Очищение. Прощение.  
  
— Но не для тебя?  
  
— Я на своем месте. Я вор. Предатель. Убийца. Я знаю все о падении на самое дно. И вине, которая не дает нормально дышать.  
  
— Кас…  
  
— Уезжай, Сэм Винчестер. Дину нужна помощь. Постарайтесь не ввязываться в неприятности. Я не смогу вытащить вас из Ада. Да и на своей территории вам не обрадуюсь.  
  
— Мы еще увидимся?  
  
— Прощай, Сэм.  
  
Кастиэль отступил назад. Под его ногами появились две тени, скрестились, образуя что-то вроде портала.  
  
Сэм упрямо сжал губы. Шагнул прямо в личное пространство бывшего ангела и прижал его к себе. В нос ударил запах мокрой земли и гниющих водорослей. Раньше от Кастиэля пахло той чистотой и свежестью, какая бывает у воздуха после грозы.  
  
— Господи, Кас. Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты взвалил на себя эту ношу? Чтобы помочь нам. Помнишь, ты сказал, что всегда рад истекать кровью ради Винчестеров? Просить прощения бессмысленно, поэтому я не буду извиняться. Но запомни одно. Ты наш друг, и мы тебя не бросим, слышишь? Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Когда Дин оклемается, он захочет это отпраздновать. И только посмей не явиться, когда мы тебя позовем.  
  
Сэм разжал руки, отпуская Кастиэля, и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как он исчезает.  
  
Дин продолжал спать на заднем сиденье. Когда он очнется, то непременно спросит, что случилось с их ангелом. И очень разозлится, услышав ответ. Сэм усмехнулся, заводя двигатель. Возможно, Кастиэль смирился с последствиями своей жертвы и принял то, кем он стал. Но он не учел, что смирение не входило в список их с Дином достоинств. А вот упрямство…  
  
Они никогда не сдавались и тем более не сдадутся теперь. Пусть Чистилище поищет себе другого хозяина. Им Кастиэль нужен больше. Не его силы или навыки воина. Не его знания или готовность отдать за них жизнь. А его большое сердце, которое все остальные называли проблемой. Мягкая полуулыбка и уверенность, что зло в конечном итоге потерпит поражение. Им нужен весь Кастиэль, со всеми его ошибками и заблуждениями, потому что Дин оказался прав: их троих всегда было достаточно для победы.


End file.
